


Him

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Drama, First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-21
Updated: 2003-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is so very not good at losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are appreciated and answered. Thanks to Grey for her thoughtful comments. This is futurefic, but only in that it takes place during Clark's senior year of high school and he's 18. 

## Him

by XFreak

<http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/>

* * *

Disclaimers: All things Smallville belong to Gough & Millar, Tollin/Robbins Productions, Warner Bros. Television, DC Comics and probably some other people I've missed. All things Sorority Boys belong to Touchstone Entertainment, Morra, Brezner, Steinberg, & Tenebaum. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it. 

Warnings: m/m, threesome, cross-dressing, futurefic 

* * *

Him  
by XFreak  
x_freak@fastmail.fm 

* * *

Strolling along the sidewalk, Clark enjoyed the warm rays that bathed his face. He had mixed feelings about college in Metropolis. While he loved Smallville, he'd developed a certain wanderlust since the whole mess with the baby and his exile. He now knew the kind of darkness he was capable of, and he had to struggle to suppress that part of himself. 

Frowning, he stopped, nearly railroaded by a group of students behind him. He wisely stepped over into the grass while he studied the map of the massive university. Transitioning from a small town high school to a university of twenty thousand plus students would take some time to adjust to. 

A flash of hot pink caught his eye and he studied the girl-- woman wearing it. Sandy blonde hair fell in waves onto her shoulders. While not gorgeous by any stretch of the imagination, Clark found her appealing in an oddly familiar way. The pull he felt toward her was unnerving, and he scowled at the little guy pushing himself against her bodily. She slid a notebook down in front of her waist and turned her head away in a grimace of distaste. 

He didn't even realize he was moving until he stopped at her side, touching his fingertips to the small of her back. She jumped, eyes wide as she looked into his. 

"Is he bothering you, miss?" 

"Uhm," came the breathless voice. 

That voice did weird things to his insides, but he forced an appearance of outward calm while he watched the woman narrow her eyes at the little prick. 

"Yes." 

Clark didn't say anything, just leveled a challenging stare at the beta male and waited for him to scurry along his way. It didn't take long. 

"Thank you." 

He smiled and took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss. It worked for Lex, so what could it hurt? "You're welcome." After a moment, he released her hand, puzzling at the frightened expression on her face. "What's your name?" 

"Adena. My name is Adena." 

"I'm Clark. It's nice to meet you, Adena." 

She smiled, her foot tapping a little nervously. 

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" 

"Actually, I'm late for class." 

Nodding, Clark couldn't help the bittersweet feeling that tugged at his stomach as a very strong hand gripped his bicep in apology. 

"Maybe another time?" 

"Sure." He smiled and watched her walk away, almost certain he heard a very husky "fuck" when she twisted her ankle. 

College was certainly going to broaden his horizons. 

* * *

"Okay, what's her name?" 

Confused, Clark regarded his best friend when the soothing voice stopped. "Huh?" 

Lex leaned forward at his desk, his hands folding together in one large fist. "You haven't heard a word I've said. What's her name?" 

He could feel the heat from his cheeks clear to his bones. 

"So there is a she. Give." 

"Lex, you don't want all the gory details of my love life." 

"Shot you down, huh?" 

"Hard." 

"Interesting choice of words." 

"Funny." Clark stood and looked out Lex's home office window at the greenery just to give him somewhere other than knowing blue eyes to focus. "I met her when I was visiting Metropolis University." 

"And?" 

Glancing over at his friend, Clark noted the knowing smirk, the relaxed posture. Lex was loving this. "And this little twerp was harassing her, so I stepped in." 

"Define harassing." 

"He was rubbing himself all over her, looked like he was trying to have sex with her through her clothes. She looked trapped, so..." 

Lex chuckled. "You had to rescue her, of course." 

Rolling his eyes, Clark turned away from the window and shoved his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "Something like that." 

"You still haven't told me how she shot you down." 

"I asked her if I could buy her a cup of coffee, but she said she was late for class." 

"Ouch." 

"Yeah. I should've figured she wouldn't go for a younger guy." 

"Why?" 

"Because she's a woman, Lex, about your age, maybe a little younger." 

"And I wouldn't be caught dead socializing with a teenager in high school." 

"Bite me." 

"Name the day." 

* * *

Clark spread the pictures he had taken at the university out on the table in front of him. He picked up the one of Rodin's "The Thinker" and his breath caught. There she was, just below the sculpture, eyes looking off to her right as if someone called her name just before he snapped the shot. 

"Who's that?" Chloe said over his shoulder. 

Suddenly angry, he snapped, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Take it easy, Clark." She held her hands up in defense. 

"The way you said, `that', what did you mean?" 

"I just meant she's not the usual type you ogle, that's all." Moving to her computer, she dumped her purse and backpack on the floor. 

"Sorry." He slid the picture into one of his homework folders and met Chloe's gaze. "I'd appreciate it if you kept this between us." 

A devilish smile showed small white teeth. "Why?" 

"Because I asked her out and she turned me down. Pete would never let me forget it and Lana would look at me like I betrayed her for the rest of the year." 

"Deal. So, if she didn't want to go out with you, why are you keeping her picture?" 

Clark sighed, standing as he gathered the rest of the photos and threw them haphazardly into his backpack. "Just because someone doesn't return your feelings, it doesn't make them go away." 

"I know," Chloe said, picking at her chipping fingernail polish. 

"Chloe..." 

She smiled up at him. "It's okay, Clark, old news." She shrugged. "You can't help who you love, right?" 

"Right." He couldn't believe how relieved he was when she moved close and gave him a big hug. Lana chose that moment to walk in and he groaned, dropping his forehead onto Chloe's shoulder. "Life sucks." 

* * *

Adam stood on the sidewalk in front of the KOK house, trying to sort out his jumbling emotions. He longed for the days when he was an insensitive prick who didn't give a second thought to people's feelings. Living life behind the curtain had no doubt damaged his psyche. Hell, he couldn't even decide whether or not he was straight anymore. 

He couldn't get that day out of his head when that gorgeous guy rescued him from Jimmy. Panic ran through him when Clark kissed his hand to the point that he lied about having a class. Now, he wished he had another chance. 

"Excuse me." 

Adam turned and nearly choked when he looked into kind green eyes. 

"I'm looking for this woman." 

Taking the picture from the object of his musing, he internally winced. "Why?" 

Clark shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to her." 

Slapping Clark's upper arm, Adam gave it a quick squeeze. "Sorry, man. She moved back to Minnesota." 

"Minnesota?" 

Sliding a hand into his pocket, Adam nodded. "She was a transfer student." He looked over his shoulder back toward the house at Clark's dark expression. "What?" 

"That's the little prick that was harassing her." 

Adam chuckled. "Don't worry about Jimmy. He's been dealt with. The KOK house does have standards." 

He could have laughed at the expressions that ran across Clark's face. "Did you say cock house?" 

Adam pointed at the Kappa Omicron Kappa sign. "K.O.K. KOK house. I'm the president. Name`s Adam." He held out a hand. 

"Oh." Relief washed over the younger man's features as he shook the offered hand. It was kind of cute. "Clark." 

"So, how about that cup of coffee?" Ready to kick himself for the slip, he was thankful that Clark didn't seem to notice, still eyeing the sign. 

"Yeah, okay." 

* * *

"So, you liked Adena, huh?" 

Flushing, Clark took a sip of his coffee to avoid eerily familiar blue eyes. "I'd have liked to get to know her." 

"She told me a gorgeous guy asked her out. She must've been talking about you." 

Clark choked, almost sucking the hot liquid into his nose. He knew flirting when he saw it. "She turned me down." 

Adam shrugged. "We all have moments of insanity." 

"Or sanity as the case may be." Did he sound more and more like Lex every day? 

"She wished she'd accepted your invitation." 

That brought Clark's head up. "She did?" After a moment, it struck him why Adam looked so familiar. "Has anybody ever told you that you look like Lex Luthor?" 

Oh, that devilish grin was too familiar. Butterflies fluttered in Clark's stomach. 

"Once or twice." 

"I'd love to see his face when he met you." 

"You know him?" 

Nodding, Clark drained the rest of his coffee. "He's my best friend." 

"No shit." 

Clark grinned. "You could be his double, except for the hair." 

Adam reached across the table for a napkin, his fingertips brushing the back of Clark's hand. The younger man jerked his hand away, heart beating triple time in his chest. 

"Something wrong?" the smooth voice asked, Adam's expression that of concern. 

"No. No, I'm fine." He wore a fake smile and from Adam's frown, he could tell that it looked fake. 

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable." 

More than you know. Clark used to feel like this with Lana, but never a guy. Well, except for the times Whitney got rough with him. But that was adrenaline. This was... something more. Like with Lex. Okay, almost never with a guy. 

* * *

Adam glanced around the coffee shop to make sure nobody knew him and could overhear. "I'd like to see you again." 

That drew Clark's attention immediately. "See me?" He leaned closer so he could whisper. "You mean, like date me?" 

Grabbing a napkin, Adam jotted his phone number down on it and slid it toward Clark. "Think about it. If you're interested, give me a call." 

For a long moment, Clark looked at the napkin as if it might be laced with Kryptonite, but finally scooped it up and shoved it into his pocket. "I've gotta go." He stood and stepped away, but stopped a moment later. "It was nice to meet you." 

"Feeling's mutual, man." 

He watched Clark push the door open, the bell above it tinkling shrilly. Taking a deep breath, he laid trembling hands on the white tablecloth, suddenly acquainted with how people must feel before a panic attack. He'd just asked a guy out, and he really wanted him to say yes. Fuck. 

* * *

Clark tossed and turned; every time he started to fall asleep, Lex's face would float in his subconscious. But then it morphed into Adam's and that smooth voice told him he wanted to see him again. And it was driving him insane because if he was honest with himself, he'd admit that it was exactly what he wanted. He knew Jor-El was laughing at him right now. Screw you, Dad. 

* * *

Nerves firing in random order, Clark knocked on the door to the KOK house. He couldn't bring himself to call and sound like the insecure high school kid he was, so he just showed up. 

A girl wearing a name tag that said "Katie" answered the door, her voice so loud that it made him jump. "Hi!" 

"I'm..." He glanced around her at all the bodies crammed into the house, but had no luck locating the one he wanted. "...looking for Adam." 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along through the madness until she came to the steps where Adam was laughing and talking with a handsome guy. Out of sight, out of mind, he supposed. 

"Adam!" Katie yelled. "You've got company." 

Clark began to back away, attempting to disappear into the sea of gyrating bodies. But Adam caught his eye and smiled, looking genuinely happy to see him. 

"Clark." He stood, running his palms along his thighs as he smoothed out his jeans. "This is my best friend, Dave. Dave, Clark." 

Dave reached out and shook Clark's hand firmly. "Good to meet you, dude." 

"You, too." 

"Adam, I'm going to find Leah. Catch you later." He nodded at Clark before pushing through the living room. 

Inclining his head, Adam began to ascend the stairs. "Come on. I'll show you my room." 

He followed, his stomach twisted into knots, suddenly wishing he hadn't come after all. From the look in Adam's eye, he felt like prey and he knew that it was going to happen. 

* * *

As he surveyed the room, he felt like a neat freak. This place was a mess. 

"I didn't expect to hear from you again." 

Arms crossed over his chest, Clark shrugged. He wasn't sure what to do. 

"You can go if you're uncomfortable," Adam purred, taking a step closer. 

Clark tensed, but didn't move. "I'm uncomfortable, but I want to be here. That's the whole problem." 

"I know the feeling." Adam closed the distance between them until they stood almost eye to eye. 

Surprising even himself, Clark leaned forward a fraction, eyes fluttering closed as he brushed trembling lips against Adam's. In a fleeting moment, he was lost, arms going around the other man as one of them deepened the kiss. 

* * *

Clark stood in the kitchen, unable to stand still for more than two seconds. 

"Son, is something wrong?" 

"I need to talk to you guys." He moved to the table and slumped into a chair. 

Jonathan and Martha seated themselves across from him and waited, holding hands. 

For a long while, he ran a finger along the design on the tablecloth. "I'm seeing someone. We met when I visited Metropolis University." 

His mother smiled. "When do we get to meet her?" 

"Him." 

He had to give his mom points. She tried to maintain the smile even if it fell a little flat. His dad just sat there staring at him, slack-jawed. 

"I'm not asking your permission. I'm eighteen and I can see who I want. But I would like him to meet you." 

Jonathan seemed to gather his wits about him and cleared his throat. "What's his name?" 

Clark couldn't help but smile. "Adam." 

Reaching across the table, Martha squeezed his hand. "You really like him." 

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." 

"Invite him to dinner Saturday." 

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." 

"Jonathan!" 

"Martha, he's Lex Luthor with hair." 

As Martha dragged Jonathan off to the living room and gave him a good talking to from the sound of it, Clark reached over and took his lover's hand. At his dad's outburst, all color drained from Adam's face and he looked a little woozy. 

Clark led him to a chair just in time for his parents to return. 

Jonathan spoke first. "Adam, I want to apologize. It was just a bit of a shock." 

"It's okay, Mr. Kent. I didn't really expect you to welcome Clark's gay..." Panic crossed his features as an acceptable word eluded him. 

Holding up a hand, Jonathan indicated that he'd really rather not hear the word anyway. 

"... with open arms." 

Martha placed a hot dish onto a potholder on the table. "We've always tried to keep an open mind when it came to Clark. If you make him happy and don't put him in harm's way, that's good enough for us." At her husband's expression, she glared. "Right, Jonathan?" 

He chuckled. "You heard the boss. Now, who's hungry?" 

* * *

On the sidewalk in front of the Talon, Clark stood behind Adena, running tremulous hands down both slender arms. "God, I wish I knew why it affects me like this when you're her." 

A by now familiar smirk lifted one side of Adena's mouth as she turned her face to the side. "Do you think you're going to be able to control yourself?" she asked in Adam's voice. 

The ache in his pants growing worse instead of better, Clark pushed the door open. "I can try." 

The breathy female voice quipped, "How comforting," before Adena preceded him into the Talon. 

* * *

Lex chuckled to himself as Clark and his new flame walked past, Clark not even noticing him. Easy to see that the boy was already wrapped around the lady's finger. He attempted not to stare as Clark devoured the woman right in front of the counter, looking every bit as drugged as Lex felt in Desiree's presence. 

He bit his lip to hide his laughter at the bitter words from Lana. "Why don't you two get a room?" 

Clark and the lady whispered something between themselves before Chloe joined them and Lana stalked over toward Lex, flopping down without even asking. 

"Can you believe the nerve?" 

Raising his eyebrows, Lex feigned confusion. He liked Lana on certain days, but days when she was in full brat mode didn't sit too well with him. "I thought you two broke up a while back." 

"Who is she anyway?" Lana shot daggers at Adena's back. 

"I believe her name is Adena. She's a senior at Metropolis University." 

"She's in college? Great." After a moment, she frowned even deeper. "You know, you're taking this quite well." 

"Why wouldn't I? I urged him to ask her out." 

"You've been in love with him longer than I have." 

Lex finally put his newspaper down. "Oh?" 

Turning toward the dreaded woman, Lana looked back at Lex suddenly, surveying. "You know, she could be your sister. Doesn't that bother you?" 

"What, that Clark finds me attractive in female form? Hardly." Tossing a bill on the table, Lex stood. "If you'll excuse me." 

"Fine," Lana snapped. 

"I'll be sure to call you next time I need to figure out who I'm in love with." He smiled to himself at the mumbled words under her breath. 

* * *

"Why don't you two get a room?" 

Clark stared at Lana in disbelief, the hand on Adena's hip twitching involuntarily. 

After she stormed away, Adam's voice caressed his ear. "Ex-girlfriend?" 

Eyes momentarily fluttering closed, he nodded, once again parting soft lips to slide his tongue inside. 

"Hi, Clark." 

At the cheery voice, Clark reluctantly ended the kiss, licking his lips. He slid his arm around Adena and faced his friend, flushing slightly. "Chloe, this is Adena. Adena, Chloe." 

Chloe extended her hand, a bright smile gracing her face as Adena shook it. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a few things about you." 

Eyes widening, Clark brought his free hand up and made cutting motions at his throat level. 

"Really?" Adena breathed, her glance toward Clark telling him he was well and truly busted. 

"You _knew_ about this?" Lana accused from behind Chloe as she rejoined the group. 

Chloe shrugged. "I knew he asked her out." 

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" 

"Lana, you're my friend, but you are not entitled to every aspect of Clark's life. He asked me to keep a low profile about it, so I did." 

Laughing a bit nervously, Clark grabbed Adena's hand and pulled her away as he caught sight of Lex about to leave. "Catch you guys later." 

"Cat fight," Adam purred into Clark's ear. 

"You know, it's really unnerving when you switch back and forth like that." 

"I know. Keeps you hot, doesn't it?" 

"You've already got me wrapped." Louder he called, "Lex!" 

The older man turned, one hand on the door. "Clark." 

"Hey. How's it going?" 

"The usual corporate BS. I see things are looking up for you." 

"Yeah. This is Adena. Adena, Lex." 

Lex took her hand and kissed it softly, earning another busted expression to be shot Clark's way. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the lady holding Clark in her thrall." 

"It's nice to meet you, too," Adena told Lex, still holding Clark's gaze. 

"You'll have to bring her by the mansion for dinner sometime, Clark." 

"Yeah, I will." 

With that Lex shot one last knowing smile at Adena and was out the door. 

* * *

As they held hands strolling down the sidewalk, Clark laughed when he looked down at Adena's pink flip-flops. "Pouring it on a little thick, don't you think?" 

"I thought you wanted me to pass for a woman," she breathed, grinning at his shudder. 

"Clark!" 

"Friendly or hostile?" Adam's voice murmured. 

Pete. "Friendly." Turning toward his friend jogging across the street, Clark slid his arm around Adena's waist once more. "Pete. How's it going, man?" 

"Dude. Is this your new..." 

"Significant other," Adena supplied. "I'm Adena." 

"I'm Pete." 

Clark squeezed her waist, pride oozing from every pore. "Adena's a senior at Metropolis University." 

"You dog! How did you score an older woman?" 

"Pete!" 

Glancing nervously at the lady, he had the good grace to look chastised. "Sorry." 

"By the way," she said to him in a sort of stage whisper, "he hasn't scored. Yet." 

"Oh, man." Pete grinned from ear to ear and slapped Clark on the arm before trotting off toward to the Talon. "Nice to meet you Adena," he said over his shoulder. 

"You, too!" With no one around, Adam spoke in his normal voice. "Is there anyone in this town with bad manners? Other than your ex, that is." 

Opening the truck door for her, Clark wrinkled his forehead. "Give me a while and I'm sure I'll come up with a name." He held her hand while she slid into the seat, patiently waiting for her to settle in the middle before he shut the door. 

Once he situated himself inside and started the engine, she trailed a hand up his thigh. "You did notice the part where I said yet, didn't you?" 

Turning on his blinker, Clark checked his mirror and pulled out into traffic. "I don't think I've ever wanted to get home so bad in my entire life." 

* * *

Finally alone in his fortress of solitude, Clark slid his hand under the hem of Adena's shirt, moaning into her mouth as their groins brushed together. He sealed his lips over hers, sliding his tongue inside to caress the moist heat waiting there. "God, I want you so bad." 

"Clark!" 

Jumping nearly out of his skin, he turned to find his mother, her face red with anger. "This is how you treat someone you're serious about?" 

"Mom, you don't understand." 

"You're right, I don't. I didn't think you had it in you to cheat on your..." 

Adam reached up and pulled the wig off. "It's okay, Mrs. Kent. It's me." 

"Adam?" 

He shrugged. "I didn't think he was ready to go into town with his male..." 

"Lover," she supplied, her voice amazingly steady given the situation. 

"Right." 

Setting her chin, she pointed at them both. "You and you at the kitchen table, pronto. It's time for a family meeting." 

"Yes, ma'am," they answered in unison. 

* * *

Adam relayed the whole story about how he, Dave and Doof were framed by Spence for stealing the money for the alumni party. So, they pledged the DOG house and got the proof they needed as women. 

Martha looked flabbergasted. Jonathan wore an amused little smile until his wife kicked him under the table. 

"So, you're not into cross dressing in general." 

"I'd never planned to become Adena again until I found out how much Clark liked her." 

"Adaaaaaaaaaaaaam," Clark moaned, crossing his arms and burying his face in them. 

"I'm just hoping he likes Adam as much as he does Adena." 

That brought Clark's head up suddenly. "Adam, I-- You're just so hot as Adena." 

A cleared throat reminded Clark that they weren't alone and his cheeks glowed. 

Adam ignored Jonathan's interruption. "And there's the fact that I look almost identical to your best friend." 

"I'm not with him, I'm with you." 

"And if he knew you were into guys and was interested?" 

Suddenly uncomfortable, Clark glanced at his father, who was leveling a cold stare in his direction. "Can we talk about this later?" 

"That's answer enough for me." Adam stood and stepped away from the table, pushing the screen door open and flopping down the steps. 

Grinding his teeth together, Clark raised a fisted hand, ready to slam it into the table. 

"Clark, don't!" 

At his mother's frantic cry, he stopped himself from demolishing the kitchen table, but just barely. As he stood, he wondered how a perfect day could go down the toilet so fast. 

* * *

Clark found Adam with his back to the fence next to the barn, elbows propped on it behind him. Face tilted back, the moon showered it with an ethereal glow. 

Clark tugged at the god awful pink shirt. "Hey." 

"Hey." 

"You know, this was the perfect day until my mom found us." 

"I was enjoying it myself. Does your ex really think you owe her an explanation for your every thought?" 

Grimacing, Clark swiped a hand over his face as he moved closer to Adam. "Yeah. Every time I see her, she keeps pushing to get back together." 

"So, the little scene in the coffee shop was kind of a message?" 

Clark faced Adam, thumbs hooking inside the waistband of his pants, brushing warm skin. "That was an added benefit. I just wanted to go out and let everyone meet you." 

"Her." 

"That was your idea, remember?" 

"Clark, you're my first guy. I'm not exactly running out of the closet, either. Just tell me I'm not your second choice because you can't have him." 

"You're not my second choice, Adam. I'm with you because I want to be. And you're my first guy, too." 

Adam rolled his eyes. "We'll be lucky if we get through our first sexual encounter without one of us ending up injured." 

Flinching, Clark moved away and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He wrapped his arms around Clark's stomach from behind, resting his head on the broad shoulder. 

Clark shrugged. "Guess I'm just a little nervous." 

"That's only natural." 

"I guess." Discarding the morose mood, Clark decided to enjoy Adam while he could have him all to himself. "What do you want to do for the rest of the evening?" 

As Clark faced him, Adam rested a loose fist against his chest. "First, I'm going to ask your mom and dad if I can grab a shower. I want to get this stuff off me." 

Clark smiled and kissed Adam's cheek. 

"Then, unfortunately, I have to study for an exam." 

"I have a pretty comfortable couch in the loft and a book I've been meaning to finish." 

"Sounds like a hell of a deal to me." Sliding his hand slowly down Clark's abdomen, he grabbed a fist full of the younger man's hair and kissed him hard. 

* * *

The two guys sat on the couch, back to chest as Adam sat between Clark's wide spread thighs. Adam rested his arm over the one holding his stomach while flipping through pages of his textbook with the other. Propping his free elbow along the back of the couch, Clark followed the words on the page until he reached the end of the chapter. He stuck the book between Adam and his studies, prompting the older man to turn the page for him. Clark planted a kiss on his temple before he went back to his book. 

"Clark? Are you guys decent?" 

Tongue running nervously along his lower lip, Adam met his gaze. "You ready for this?" 

"Are you?" At the curt nod, he called out, "Come on up, Lex." 

Adam attempted to sit up, but Clark restrained him and he acquiesced. 

As the heavy footsteps drew nearer and finally stopped, Clark raised his eyes to meet appraising blue ones. "Hey, Lex." 

"Clark." Glancing from his friend to Adam and then back, he narrowed his eyes. "What`s going on?" 

Clark smiled and squeezed Adam's midriff. 

"Breathing's a good thing, Clark. Take it easy." 

"Sorry." 

"Adena?" Lex asked, frowning as if it aggravated him that he had to ask. 

"Is a dude," Adam answered, meeting his near twin stare for stare. 

Lex gestured at Adam while speaking to Clark. "What's this about?" 

Adam stiffened and Clark could feel the rapid beating of his heart through a vein on his wrist. 

"When I first met Adena, I wasn't aware that she was a man. When you insisted that I go back to the university and persist in asking her out, I ran into Adam." 

"And?" 

"And after he told me that Adena moved back to Minnesota..." Clark tickled Adam's stomach and the college senior couldn't completely suppress the grin. "... we went for coffee." 

"And the fact that he could be my twin has nothing to do with it." 

"Probably not nothing. When I first saw Adena, she felt familiar. I didn't know why until I met Adam." 

Lex thinned his lips before licking them. "I really wish you'd told me you were into guys, Clark." With that, he turned and headed for the steps, his long dress coat floating in the breeze behind him. 

Closing his eyes, Clark laid his head on the cushion next to it, feeling oh so very sucker punched. A finger along his jaw brought his eyes back open. 

"You okay?" 

"Not really. He's pissed. Really pissed." 

"You think?" 

"He speaks quietly like that just before he goes in for the kill. I've seen it a thousand times." 

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me any--" 

Clark silenced the offensive words with his lips. "I don't want to hear that noise again, you got me?" 

A triumphant smile creased Adam's lips. "I hope so." 

* * *

Clark rapped on the door to Lex's home office before poking his head inside. After the scene the night before, he didn't think he should presume anything. He found cool blue eyes regarding him, set in an expression normally reserved for just about anyone other than him. 

"You got a minute?" 

Mute, Lex glanced down at his desk and closed his laptop. 

Clark stepped closer, butterflies bouncing in the confines of his stomach. He'd never really had to deal with Lex's anger before, and he didn't know how to approach it. "Look, I know you're angry." 

"I think the word you're looking for is confused." 

"You're pissed, Lex." 

"Maybe." Leaning forward, he tapped an index and middle finger on his desk. "I'm not good at losing. You _know_ that." 

"Now, I think I'm lost." Clark slumped into a chair opposite his friend. "What are you talking about?" 

Joining his hands in front of his face, Lex brushed them against his lips while he stared off into space for a long moment. Finally meeting Clark's gaze, he searched, seemingly satisfied with what he found. "I waited for you to turn eighteen for obvious reasons. I watched ever since I met you for a sign, any sign, that you might be interested." 

Breath suddenly elusive, Clark sat up straighter. "What are you saying?" 

Lex continued as if Clark hadn't even spoken. "And then you show up with a lover that could be my fucking twin!" 

"Lex..." 

Suddenly pinning him with glowing blue lasers, Lex leaned even further over his desk. "Are you trying to mess with my head? Because if you are, I've got to tell you, it's working." 

His hands trembling uncontrollably, Clark brushed the sweaty palms over the denim of his jeans. "Are you saying--" 

"I thought we were friends, Clark. And I thought we at least tried to be honest with each other. Obviously, I was mistaken." 

The finality of his tone propelled Clark from his chair. He planted his hands on Lex's desk, frustrated when the other man leaned away from him. "Lex, I didn't set out to deceive you. I know you don't believe me right now, but I want you to go over it in that overactive brain of yours." 

Lex appraised him, but remained silent. 

"I thought Adam was a _woman_ when I met him. By the time I found out he was a guy, I was already hooked, but I didn't realize why." 

Lex's lips twitched, showing white teeth, but he didn't say a word. 

"I just figured out that I like guys after I met him, but you never told me how you felt until I was already involved with someone else. I would have listened, Lex. I`ve always listened to you." 

"I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while." 

"Why!" 

"Because, unlike you, I won't do the honorable thing. I'm a patient man, Clark. I will watch and wait. When the frat missteps, I will press my advantage." 

"So, I can either be with Adam or have your friendship, but not both." 

Lex blinked slowly before returning his gaze to Clark. "I'll always be your friend, Clark. If you need me, all you have to do is call." 

"So that's it?" 

"I think you should leave." 

Clark stomped away from Lex's desk, but not hard enough to harm the floor. Folding his arms over the top of his head, he wanted to scream. "This is so not fair! I don't know what to do." 

"And that's rather the point." 

Angrier than he could ever remember being, Clark faced Lex, hands balled into fists. 

Leaning back in his chair, Lex tented his fingers in front of him. "How long do you think Adam will be happy playing the surrogate?" 

"Have you ever considered the possibility that my attraction to him has nothing to do with you?" 

Lex smiled sweetly. "No." 

* * *

Pushing his way through the crowded living room of the KOK house, Clark found himself face to face with a man wearing a name tag that said, "Stud." The man belched in his face and held up a brown bottle with small bits of ice sliding down the wet surface. "Want a beer, man?" 

"I'm looking for Adam." 

"He's in class, dude." 

* * *

Adam grinned at Katie's obnoxious laugh, just happy to be alive as he walked out into the hallway. "I'll catch up with you later," he told her as he recognized the huddled form sitting against the wall, head down. "Clark?" 

The dark head shot up and bloodshot green eyes regarded him. "Hey, Adam." 

"What's wrong?" 

Clark shrugged. "Just needed to see you. Is there somewhere we can talk?" 

"Let's head back to the house." Adam had a feeling that this would be the last walk he took as Clark Kent's lover. 

* * *

As Clark closed the door and leaned against it, Adam dropped his pack on the floor next to his bed, scared shitless. He realized what a lousy person he'd been to the countless women who just wanted to get to know him, become a part of his life. "What's up?" 

"Just needed to see you," Clark repeated, making no move to close the distance between them. 

"It's about him, isn't it?" 

He watched as Clark nodded, glancing at the wall to his side rather than meeting Adam's gaze. 

Clark didn't seem inclined to dump him, so maybe the fat lady wasn't singing just yet. "Why don't you come over here and sit?" Adam patted the bed next to him. 

Almost rolling over the distance between them, Clark slumped onto the bed, burying his face in Adam's lap. "I love you," he whispered in an anguished voice. 

"Why do you sound like that's a curse?" 

"Lex said that if I stay with you, he's going to pull away." 

Adam knew he was out of his depth here, going up against a man who made multi-million dollar maneuvers on a daily basis. He ran his fingers through the dark waves of Clark's hair. "And you came here to let me down gently." 

"No!" Clark sat up suddenly, knocking Adam flat on his back and crawling over top of him. 

Adam moaned as Clark framed his face and kissed him thoroughly, tenderly. 

At that moment, Doofer threw the door open. "Hey, Adam, you've got a situa-- Dude, you're kissing a dude." 

"Doof! Get in here and shut the door," Adam hissed, still pinned under Clark's weight. 

Doofer did just that and stood, waiting. 

"I need to know if you're okay with this." 

"Hey, you want to fuck guys, man, more power to you." Doofer shrugged. "Just leaves more women for me." 

"Let me tell Dave." 

"Yeah, whatever, man. Just keep it in your pants around me." 

Clark grinned and buried his face against Adam's chest. 

"Your virtue is safe, Doof." 

"Fuck you, man." The words were said with fondness as the big man left the room, careful to lock the door behind him. 

When he met Clark's gaze again, Adam found an affectionate expression aimed at him. "What?" 

"I love you." 

Smiling, he traced a finger down the smooth cheek. "Now, that time you sounded like you meant it." 

"I did." 

* * *

As Clark sped home, he realized that Adam made him feel normal. The never ending questions, the inquisitive stares, those were Lex's forte. Adam just wanted to be with him. And he thought he could deal with that. 

* * *

Clark followed Lex's secretary into his LuthorCorp office, his determination growing with every stride. 

Glancing away from his work, Lex regarded him coolly. "Clark. What can I do for you?" 

Dispensing with the formal air Lex attempted to build, Clark circled the desk and sat back against it, violating his friend's personal space. "I've got something to say and I want you to listen." 

"Okay." 

"You said I can't have your friendship while I'm with Adam." 

Lex opened his mouth only to close it again before he nodded. 

"If your friendship is that conditional, then you were never really my friend at all, were you?" Clark slid off the desk and showed himself out, not so much as a glance over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him. 

* * *

Sitting on the wooden floor in front of his couch, Clark hugged his knees to his chest, gazing at the distant stars out the window. 

"Clark?" 

Jerking, he looked up at his mother, his heart just about to leap out of his mouth. 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" 

Momentarily confused, he sniffled, angrily wiping away the moisture decorating his cheeks. "I`d rather be alone." 

"Did something happen?" Undeterred, she settled next to him. 

He picked at the denim covering his knees. "Adam..." 

"Did he get hurt?" 

"He left me, mama." A fresh wave of tears washed down his cheeks. He wanted to scream into the night, to rage against the fact that his super strength didn't translate to his emotions. "It hurts." 

"Oh, honey." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him against her chest, encircling him in her own solid strength as he quietly sobbed his heart out. 

* * *

Clark made a valiant attempt to focus on his homework, the foul mood messing with his concentration. The creak of the door drew his attention and he discovered that his disposition could, in fact, grow worse. As Lex approached his booth, he glanced back down at his book. 

"May I sit?" 

Without looking up, he shrugged. "I'm not the one doing the avoiding." 

"Temporary insanity?" 

Against his will, Clark half-grinned at the old banter, his insides warming as he noted how Lex leaned forward, attempting to attract his gaze. "Only temporary?" 

A self-deprecating smile flitted across Lex's mouth before he settled back into his chair. "Studying?" 

"Trying." 

Lex tilted his head and read the title of the textbook. "Calculus, huh?" 

"I hate it." 

"If you need help..." 

Shaking his head, Clark erased some figures on his paper and began writing again. "I have to be able to do it myself on the exam." After a moment of quiet, he kicked at Lex's shiny shoe. "Thanks, though." 

"No--" 

"Clark," Chloe breathily said as she abruptly appeared next to them. 

He looked up in time to see the tiny wave she gave to Lex. "Hey, Lex." 

"Chloe." 

It suddenly occurred to Clark that any time Lex spoke to his female friends, the sensuality in his voice magnified tenfold. 

Chloe quickly stuffed Clark's notebook and pencil inside his book and closed it, setting it on the low lying table in front of him. Momentarily confused, he sat back as she slid onto his lap. He glanced at Lex for a clue, but only found the other man covering his laugh with a polite hand. 

"I just heard about Adena. Clark, I'm sorry." 

His gut twisted viciously. How long had it been since he'd thought of his ex? Three, maybe four minutes? 

"Clark?" Lex ventured from across the table. 

His teeth pressed tightly together, he flopped his head back against the cushion and swallowed convulsively. Pretending he didn't hear Lex's inquiry, he regarded his female friend, head going to her shoulder at the compassion he found. 

He tried not to smother himself from fighting tears as he heard Chloe's whispered, "They split up." 

Gathering his courage, he looked at Lex, the other man appraising him before speaking quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Right now, I'd just like to forget I ever met hi-- her. Can we talk about this later?" 

"Come by the mansion? No strings attached." Thankful that Lex knew when to excuse himself, he nodded at the older man's request. 

Chloe and Clark watched him push through the door, his steps slower than normal. "What did he mean by no strings attached?" 

Shrugging, Clark was not yet willing to let her quiet comfort go. "With Lex, who knows." 

She chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Being Lex Luthor's best friend is such a hardship." 

"Chloe?" 

She looked down at him from her vantage point on his lap. 

"Is this how you felt when we broke up?" 

She searched his eyes, and he thought she must be trying to gauge the depth of his heartbreak. "Yeah, I think so." 

He buried his face in her generous chest, wrapping his arms snugly around her, but not too tightly. "God, Chloe, I'm so sorry." 

Her lips moved against his hair as she spoke, her hand rubbing circles between his shoulder blades. "It gets easier." 

After several long moments he sat back and slouched a bit, causing her to slide closer to his torso. "Thanks." 

"No problem," she chirped at him. 

"This is nice." 

"Yeah, it is." She bent forward and burst out laughing at what he thought must be a terrified expression on his face. Gently brushing her lips against his cheek, she smoothed a hand over his brow. "Relax, Clark. I'm not going to molest you." 

He nervously laughed. "Sorry." Before he could stop them, the words tumbled through his lips. "I do love you, just not like that." 

"And that'll just have to be good enough, won't it?" She squeezed his shoulders. "I've missed my friend." 

"Me, too." 

Just then, Lana walked in the door, shooting them a dirty look. Clark dropped his head back again, muttering, "Life sucks." 

"You know, if you keep saying that in my presence, it might give me a complex." 

"Shut up." He said the words fondly and the affectionate grin told him the message was received loud and clear. 

* * *

Clark settled his long body into the folding seat, tugging at his bow tie. He didn't really feel like seeing the Metropolis orchestra, but Lex's solid presence served as a lifeline since the break-up and he couldn't bring himself to decline the invitation. In fact, if it weren't for the frank conversation at the mansion that night, he'd swear that he imagined Lex's interest in him. Ever the perfect gentleman, he patiently waited for Clark to show him a sign, never pushing. 

About half-way through the second set, Clark caught a familiar form off to their right and closer to the edge of the balcony. Adam smiled happily at his companion, a guy Clark had come to know as Dave. 

His emotions suddenly overtaking him, he found it hard to breathe, and glanced at Lex through moist eyes. 

Suddenly sitting up straight, the older man followed his line of sight, blue eyes freezing as if applied to liquid nitrogen. "Will you excuse me?" he asked when Adam headed toward the lobby. 

Grateful for the reprieve, Clark nodded, willing his hands to stop trembling. How had he fallen so hard, so fast for anyone other than Lex? 

* * *

Folding his hands in front of his waist, Lex quietly said, "Excuse me." 

Adam turned, shocked to find his double. 

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully." His tone grew softer with each sentence and the threat registered on the younger version of his face. "He's hurting. Badly. Should you realize what you've lost and decide to come back to him..." Lex's smile was not pleasant. "If you ever hurt him like this again, there won't be enough of you left to draw a DNA sample from." 

"I never meant--" 

"While he was doing the right thing, you were screwing around behind his back." 

"Does he hate me?" Adam asked, studying the floor. 

"No, that's reserved for me. However, he won't allow me to act on it." 

When Adam glanced up again, Lex was gone. 

* * *

Shortly after Lex left, the announcer called a short intermission, so Clark strolled into the lobby. His gaze landed on Lex, the blue eyes simmering with restrained rage. 

"Clark!" someone called from behind Lex. 

When his eyes hooked up with Adam's, he suddenly knew what a panic attack felt like. "Lex, I can't-- I have to get out of here." 

A solid hand pushed against his back. "Go." Thankfully, the hand remained in constant contact until the limousine pulled up in front of them, Lex shoving Clark inside just as Adam ran out into the chilly night air. 

As the passing lights reflected against the glass, Clark sighed. "This is going to take a while." 

With a flick of his wrist, Lex depressed a button. The privacy glass slid up to the roof with a quiet hum. "As long as I know you'll come to me when you're ready, take all the time you need." 

After several long moments, Clark managed to wrestle his unruly emotions into submission. He reached out and took Lex's hand, the smooth skin warm against his palm. "I'm sorry I ruined your evening." 

Capturing Clark's gaze, Lex brought their joined hands to his lips, brushing a gentle kiss across the back of Clark's knuckles. "Another time." 

"I do love you, you know." 

"I know." 

Even though Lex didn't say the words, his silence didn't engender the same self-doubt that Adam's had. Blue eyes confessed volumes of emotion without lips uttering a single word. 

* * *

It was another week before the familiar vehicle pulled up next to the barn, Clark's instincts telling him to run and hide. Instead, he pretended to struggle with the heavy bales of hay, waiting for Adam's approach. 

"Hi." 

"Hi," he replied as coldly as he could manage. 

"Clark..." 

"Why don't you save it?" 

Adam gasped at the bitterness in his voice, glancing up at him. 

"You guilted me about my feelings for Lex while you kept how you felt about Dave from me. At least I didn't act." 

Sighing, Adam shoved a hand into his jeans pocket. "There's no question that you're a better person than I am. I just came to say that I'm sorry and I hope we can be friends." 

"Friends?" After he spat the word, he realized how empty his life would be if Chloe hadn't worked past her hurt feelings. "Maybe. But not anytime soon." 

"Fair enough." 

Clark didn't think he'd ever been more thankful for the muted hum of Lex's Porsche, the emotional strength he absorbed from the other man as he approached. 

* * *

"Hey, Lex!" 

Chuckling to himself as he sat behind his desk at the mansion, Lex thought some things never changed. Clark was the only person welcome to burst in on him at any hour of the day or night. "Clark." 

The younger man waved a creased piece of paper as he graced Lex with the first genuine smile since Adam left him. "I got in!" 

"In what?" Lex accepted the offered sheet and read the letter. "You're going to Metropolis University." 

"Yeah." The infectious smile revealed very white teeth. 

"You know I'd send you to any school you want to attend." 

Circling Lex's desk, Clark pushed the assortment of papers away so he could sit on the edge facing his friend. He grinned at the deadpan expression Lex gave him. "Anyway, Metropolis is only three hours away." 

"And you want to stay close to your parents." 

"I want to stay close to you, asshole." 

Reclining, Lex crossed his legs, resting his hands in his lap. "It'd definitely make my life easier if I could actually live at the penthouse in Metropolis, seeing as how I work there now." 

"Why don't you do that now?" 

Lex tugged at the leg of Clark's jeans. "I want to stay close to you, asshole." 

Clark grinned. 

Clearing his throat, Lex uncrossed his legs and opened a drawer to his left. Withdrawing a checkbook, he flipped it open and filled in the date. "How much is tuition?" 

"I don't know! I'm still in high school." 

"How am I supposed to pay for it if I don't know the amount?" 

"You're not supposed to pay for it. We're not even together yet, Lex." 

"We weren't together when I bought your farm, either. Find out how much." 

"Lex..." 

Lex sighed. "I'm growing weary of this whole Kent pride thing. If you're going to be my lover, you're going to have to get used to accepting gifts." 

"I think I like the sound of the lover part." 

"Do you now?" Smiling in spite of himself, Lex delighted at the shudder that shook Clark's body. 

"But I need to pay my own way." 

"You Kents are the most stubborn, ungrateful..." Exhaling loudly, Lex knocked his knuckles against the surface of his desk, the sound echoing in the large room. "Fine. Call it an interest free loan." 

"I'll think about it." He slid off the desk and dropped to his knees in front of Lex, holding the man's hips as he gently brushed a kiss across his lips. 

"If this is not being together, I think I'm really going to like actually being together." 

"We're getting there." 

"I told you I was a patient man." 

"Lucky me." 

Lex reached up and slid a hand into Clark's hair. "I'm sorry he hurt you, and even more that I gave you a rough time about your relationship. I had no right." 

"I've got to go." He pushed to his feet, clearing his throat as he strode across the room. 

"Call me." 

Clark waved as he exited, and Lex missed his presence already. Pathetic. 

* * *

As Clark pulled a pale blue tee shirt over his head, he heard clacking boots on the steps to his loft. Lana. Just what he needed. 

"Hi, Clark." 

He ran his fingers through his hair to settle it. "Hey." 

"How are you doing?" She scrunched her nose as she searched his face. He really hated it when she did that. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Chloe told me about your girlfriend." 

A bittersweet smile graced Clark's lips as he slumped into his hammock. "She really hated that word." 

"What? Girlfriend?" She seated herself on the floor next to where he lazily swung. 

"Yeah. She preferred significant other. She said boyfriend/girlfriend was so high school." 

"You're _in_ high school, Clark." 

"But she's about to graduate from college." He really had to concentrate to keep his pronouns straight, so to speak. 

She shrugged. "Well, I`d be proud for you to call me your girlfriend." 

His muscles tightened as she laid a hand on his stomach. He'd managed to start putting the whole Adam thing behind him, until she showed up and poured salt in all his emotional wounds. "So, your visit isn't really about me then, is it?" He sat up, brushing her hand aside. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Adena's out of the picture, so you can start circling again, is that it?" 

"Clark, I had hoped..." 

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. That I'd open up to you." Reigning his anger in, he attempted to speak gently. "Lana, we're just not meant to be. The sooner we both accept that and move on, the better off we'll both be." 

She stood and stepped into his personal space, their bodies almost touching. "Don't you love me?" 

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he moved to the window and looked down at the gravel of his driveway. "I think what I was in love with was the idea of being normal." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"What do you want from me, Lana?" 

"The truth." 

"Are you sure you're ready for it?" 

She rested a hand over his heart. As much as he wished that action made it beat faster, it just didn't. "You can tell me anything." 

He leaned almost close enough to kiss her and whispered, "I'm gay." 

"You're what?" 

"I'm gay. That`s why it`s not going to work between us. I wanted to be normal. I`m just not." 

"But your girlfriend..." 

He sighed. "Adena. Her name is Adena. Actually it's Adam." 

She backed away, her face twisting into an expression of disbelief. "That's disgusting." 

"Anything, huh?" He braced his hands on the ledge of the window as he watched her speed away in the Jeep. You'd think as much as his life sucked, he'd get to come once in a while. 

* * *

Clark wandered into Lex's bedroom as the other man dressed for the day. 

"You look terrible." Lex approached him, his pants hanging open, dress shirt unbuttoned. "What happened?" 

"Lana." 

His movements stiff, Lex quickly buttoned his shirt. 

"She wanted to get back together. Again." 

Tucking his shirt into his pants, Lex regarded his friend. "And?" 

"And I told her I was gay. She said I'm disgusting." 

Lex stopped buckling his belt mid-movement. "You know that's not true." 

"I just want to be normal." Clark collapsed onto the unmade bed, resting an arm over his head. "Is that too much to ask?" 

Sitting next to him, Lex brushed his fingertips over his stomach, much as Lana had done the night before. "For some of us, yes." 

Clark sat up suddenly, pulling Lex over to straddle his lap, devouring the older man's mouth. He moaned as Lex took over, holding his head firm as he explored. 

Dropping his head back, Clark panted as Lex bathed his neck with open mouthed kisses. "Can you be late for work?" 

Lex's head came up suddenly, his expression conveying that he'd totally forgotten about all things work-related. "Damn." 

Flopping back onto the bed, a shudder shook Clark as their groins brushed when he bounced. "I'll take that as a no." 

"I've got a meeting with the shareholders first thing." He splayed a hand across Clark's chest, still straddling his lap. "Come with me? We'll go to the penthouse after the meeting." 

"I have school, Lex, in case you forgot." 

"I forgot." He stood, straightening his clothes as he attempted to regain his decorum. 

"Your brain power goes out the window when the blood goes south." Clark slapped him on the rear end. "It's cute." 

Bending down, Lex grazed his lips, nibbling. "And you're solely responsible for the fact that I'm going to be half hard all day." 

Emboldened, Clark gripped him through his pants and squeezed. "I don't feel anything half about that." 

"Damn it, Clark." 

Clark stood suddenly, holding Lex's face between his large hands as he kissed him tenderly. "Think about me today." 

"As if I'll be able to think about anything else." 

"See you later. Lover." Clark slapped his ass again as he left, prompting a gravely moan. 

As he jabbed his cuff link through his sleeve, Lex glanced at the bedside clock. No time to relieve the tension. Absolutely wonderful. 

* * *

Every muscle in Lex's body strained to come, his lover holding him in pre-orgasmic hell with a loose circle of thumb and forefinger around the head of his cock. 

"Just say yes," Clark breathed moistly into his ear, "and you can come." 

"Son of a bitch!" Lex pounded a fist into the covers next to him. 

"Nobody will know except us." Halting the movement of his hand, Clark smiled down into the dilated eyes of his lover. "Please, Lex." 

"No," he gritted out between clenched teeth. 

One stroke, then two. "But you'd look so hot." 

"Clark, I swear if you don't make me come..." 

The brat grinned and held him down, proudly displaying his superior strength. "You'll what?" He grazed his lips over Lex's. "Throw a tantrum?" 

A growl broke free and Lex bit Clark's lip hard. And nothing happened. "Fuck!" 

"Not until you say yes," Clark taunted in a sing song tone. 

"Not. Gonna. Happen." 

"Then, not... gonna... come." Sitting up, Clark straddled his thighs, slapping Lex's hand away each time it reached for the aching cock. He lay along the length of Lex's body again, trapping the hard length between them, robbing it of enough stimulation to release the load simmering just below the surface. He dropped wet kisses all over Lex's shoulders as he spoke. "Just think how hot it'd make me, knowing it was you under the silk panties. Or lace would work. I'd get you hard and your panties would get all wet, stick to you, make you uncomfortable, just waiting for me to lift that sexy skirt." 

"No!" 

"And here I thought you'd give me anything I desire." 

He was so hot that he feared a meltdown was imminent. He pulled the word back before he had a chance to utter it. "Anything but that." 

"If you feel that strongly about it." Clark sat up and gave his cock one hard pull, Lex's body convulsing up off the bed. 

"Clark!" 

* * *

Clark sighed as Lana went out of her way to avoid him once again. Every time their eyes met, she wrinkled her nose up like she'd just smelled some week old trash. He couldn't believe he'd ever fallen in love with such a bigot, or tried to at least. 

"Hey, Clark," Chloe called to him as she approached. 

"What's up?" He closed his locker and leaned back against it. 

"What's with Lana? She treats you like you have the plague or something. And every time I ask her what's wrong, she tells me to ask you." 

Well, he was thankful, at least, that she didn't seem inclined to tell everyone within earshot about him. "We need to have a talk, but not here." 

"Okay." 

He ran a hand down her arm, suddenly feeling guilty at the sharp intake of breath. "Just give me some space and let me work up to it, okay?" 

"Okay." After a moment, she spoke again. "Clark? You didn't do anything to Lana, did you? Like physically?" 

Hurt that she'd even suggest such a thing, he didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. He simply turned and walked away. 

"Clark!" she called from behind him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." 

* * *

Swinging lazily in his hammock, Clark pretended not to notice when Chloe approached him looking like she'd lost her best friend. But then, he supposed she probably had. 

"Clark." 

"What do you want, Chloe? No, I did not rape Lana. I wouldn't have had to." 

"Have you ever had one of those days where a thought crosses your mind and you dismiss it as impossible only to find out that you've blurted it out in the mean time?" 

He never had been able to stay mad at her for very long. The edges of his heart softened. "Yeah." 

"That's what happened when I asked you that. I know you'd never rape anyone, Clark. You're a good person." 

"Thanks." 

"I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again." 

As he took in the slumped posture and miserable eyes, he reached out a hand. She took it and sat next to the hammock in silence as he began to rock again. 

* * *

Clark looked into sorrowful blue eyes and decided he was tired of getting ambushed in his loft. 

"I'm sorry. I know I hurt you and I don't deserve another chance." 

When his cell phone rang, he didn't think he'd ever been so thankful for anything in his life. Especially when he looked at the caller ID that said, Lex. "Hello?" 

"What's wrong?" Lex immediately asked. 

"Adam's here." 

"What's he want?" Clark could actually hear Lex sitting up straighter. 

"He wants to get back." 

"And how do you feel about that?" 

"I'm with you. How do you think I feel?" 

"Do you still love him?" 

Clark sighed, glancing over at Adam, praying that he hadn't heard Lex's question. "Yeah," he whispered miserably. 

"Bring him over." 

"What?" 

"I promise not to hurt him. We have things to discuss." 

"We do?" 

"Bring him, Clark, now." 

God, it went straight to his groin when Lex commanded him like that. "Okay." 

He disconnected the call. "Come on." 

Relief wrapped itself around Adam's tone. "Where are we going?" 

"Lex's." 

He stopped mid way across the floor. "What?" 

"Hoof it, Adam. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." 

* * *

Adam sat in front of where Lex stood with his arms draped around Clark's waist from behind, wondering why the fuck they brought him here. "You could've just told me you're with him now." 

"It would serve you right after what you did," Lex began, forestalling the argument with a raised finger, "but I have a proposal for you." 

"You do?" Clark and Adam asked in unison, both searching his eyes. 

Disregarding Clark for the moment, Lex addressed Adam. "You've created quite the kink in our handsome farm boy here." 

"What do you mean?" 

"He keeps asking me to dress as a woman." 

"Lex!" Clark hissed, nervously glancing at Adam. 

He smirked at his lover's outburst, keeping his focus on Adam. "So I have a proposal for you." 

If it got him closer to Clark again, Adam would listen to just about anything. 

"But first, what happened to..." 

"Dave," Clark gritted out. 

"Yeah, Dave." 

Adam sat back in his chair, looking off to his right. "He decided he was finished experimenting and went back to Leah." 

"Ouch." 

"I'm sorry, Adam," Clark said, his tone sad. Who he was sad for wasn't quite clear. 

"Back to the business at hand." Lex kept his arm around Clark's waist, but moved to his side. "You turned him on as Adena. I refuse to dress in drag." 

"And?" Adam prompted. 

"Join us." 

"What?" they said in unison again. 

"Lex, it's unnatural for three people to..." Clark's words faltered. 

"Most people say what we do is unnatural. You love him. He loves you. He can fill a need that I can't." 

"I thought you hated me." 

Lex released Clark and slid his hands in his pockets as he moved to stand in front of Adam. "Clark's a pretty good judge of character. If he fell that hard for you, there must be a redeeming quality in there, somewhere." 

Adam nodded. 

"But Lex," Clark began. "He looks just like you. Can you..." 

"Can I what?" 

"Are you attracted to him?" 

"If it made you happy, Clark, I'd fuck the mayor." 

"Gross." Switching his attention to Adam, Clark moved closer. "Do you think you could be attracted to Lex?" 

"He didn't answer your question about me." 

Clark squatted in front of him. "As much as I care about Lex, he's the most narcissistic man I've ever met. I think he'd get off on having sex with himself." 

Glancing past Clark, Adam took in the wicked smirk. It looked weird on someone else's face. He appraised Lex, impressed with the man's relaxed stance even though he had to know he was being checked out. "I'm willing to give it a try. But." He directed his gaze back to Clark. "I'm a guy. I like being a guy. If you take me back, it'll be as Adam." 

He watched Clark glance over at Lex, who shrugged. 

"I'll dress as Adena for you sometimes, but I'm not living life as a woman. Talk about damaged." 

Lex smiled at Clark as the younger man settled on the floor next to Adam. "What do you mean?" 

"You have no idea the shit they go through. Self-esteem, periods." He shuddered. 

They shared a quiet moment of mirth before Lex spoke again. "I have only one condition, well two." 

Adam waited. 

"What I told you at the orchestra stands. If you hurt him again, you'll be dealt with accordingly. Do not do this if you're not serious about this relationship." 

Adam glanced at Clark nervously, willing to kick himself for the pain he found in the green eyes. "I'm serious. Like you said, I realized what I'd lost." 

Nodding, Lex studied Adam for a long moment. "Then something has to be done with that hair." 

"What's wrong with my hair?" 

Lex crossed his arms, his expression deadpan. "Do you consciously try to make it look bad? Do you even brush it when you get out of bed?" 

If not for the friendly tone, Adam would have been offended. "What did you have in mind?" 

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, Lex dialed. "I'll leave that to the professional." After a moment, a voice could be heard on the other end. "Enrique? I need a house call." He paused while the other man spoke. "Funny." Another pause. "Thanks." 

"What was funny?" Clark asked. 

"He asked me if I needed a haircut." 

* * *

It only took the burly barber a matter of minutes to completely transform Adam's hair. Some strategic shaping brought it back away from his forehead instead of falling across it. Enrique applied a sensible amount of gel and Adam's hair jutted back and up into a series of dark spikes. Even Lex thought the man looked scrumptious. 

As he wrote the check out, he looked up at Clark. "You want a shape up?" 

He shook his head, glancing around for some unknown reason as if he were looking for something. "No, I'm fine." 

"All right then." 

"I can pay for my own haircut," Adam protested. 

Lex sighed. Not another one. "You carry three thousand dollars with you?" 

"You paid three fucking thousand dollars for a haircut?" Adam stalked toward Lex's desk. "Have you lost your mind?" 

"Not yet, but I'm about to." He grinned sensually at Adam. "Pay for the haircut, that is." 

* * *

Propping his feet up as Lex paid the barber, Clark spoke to Adam. "You'd better get used to it. He's very protective and possessive. And he likes to buy you things." 

Looking a little lost, Adam took a step back when Lex closed in on him. The older man framed his face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over his chin. 

"Now, this, I could get into." 

He remained passive as Lex kissed him, wondering how in the hell one learned to kiss like that. He felt as if Lex was caressing the most intimate parts of him through that one simple kiss. 

When Lex released him, he smiled gently. "How about it, Adam? Did I pass?" 

How could a man turn the word pass into a flirtation? "Yeah." 

At Adam's whisper Lex turned to look at Clark. "Our teenager isn't looking so good. Why don't you take care of him while I attend to some business." 

Adam began to move toward Clark, but then watched Lex sit at his desk. "You're going to stay and watch?" 

"Is there a problem with that?" 

"I don't guess so." 

Clark chuckled. "Lex is an exhibitionist and voyeur, all rolled into one. I don't think he's had a self-esteem issue in his life." 

Lex smirked at that, booting up his laptop. "The red hair was a bit problematic." He sighed as his father walked in just as things were starting to heat up. "Dad." 

Adam and Clark frantically stood, both looking so much like the kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. 

"Fly, Clark." 

At Lex's absent observation, Clark quickly zipped up, his face turning something reminiscent to burgundy. 

"You running a whorehouse now, son?" Lionel asked as he moved to stand next to Lex. 

"Meet my lovers. Clark, you already know. Adam, this is my father." 

Adam stepped forward, extending a hand, which Lionel shook firmly. "Pleased to meet you, sir." 

"Likewise." The elder Luthor moved behind Adam, running a finger along his collar bone. "I trust you'd be amenable to letting me play with this one." 

Adam's blood ran cold until Lex's head snapped up to meet his father's gaze. "You know I don't share my toys." He winked at Adam as he looked backed down at his desk. 

"Petulant little brat." As he left, Lionel tossed over his shoulder, "Don't forget the fundraiser this weekend." 

"Got it, Dad." After a moment, he added, "Breathe, Adam, before you pass out." 

A rush of air escaped his lungs. 

"You still want to stay?" 

Adam swallowed. "You won't let him touch me?" 

Lex met his gaze steadily. "From here on out, nobody touches you except myself or Clark. Agreed?" 

"Yeah." After a moment, Adam spoke again. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"You are my lover. I should think so." Lex's words were spoken to his paperwork. 

"Doesn't it bother you that your dad wants to get in your pants?" 

Lex grinned at Clark before answering. "My family wrote the book on dysfunction. Not much surprises me where my father is concerned. And he tries to bed every lover I have, so don't be surprised if he approaches you again." 

"Great." 

"Don't worry. He's a shameless flirt, but he won't force you into doing anything you don't want to do. I'm assuming there's no dirt in your past that he could use as leverage?" 

"None I can think of." 

Lex nodded, clasping his hands together. "If he maneuvers you into a corner, don't try to deal with him on your own. Come to me." 

Breaking his silence, Clark dissolved the tension. "I'd like to come in you." 

"That can definitely be arranged." 

* * *

The next few months passed rather quickly and uneventfully, the three lovers growing comfortable with their relationship and each other. 

"Hey, Dipshit." 

Lex regarded Adam, offering his lips for a kiss. "Dipshit?" 

"Got a problem with that?" 

Shrugging, Lex continued to slice celery for a salad. A thumb brushed his shoulder. 

"Can I touch your head?" 

Lex shrugged again. "I don't really like it, but since you asked." 

He moved the sliced portion of celery into a bowl as he reached for another stalk to dice. A shudder wracked his body as two thumbs brushed behind his ears. The knife dropped with a metal clank and he gripped the counter top. 

Adam kissed the nape of his neck and he moaned helplessly. "See what you've been missing?" 

Pressing his ass backward, Lex rutted against the hardness he found there, realizing once again that having two lovers was much nicer than one. He turned, pushing Adam's jacket off his shoulders until it dropped to the floor. With one hand, he applied pressure until the younger man dropped to his knees. 

"Suck me." 

His own cocky smirk graced Adam's lips as he merely lowered Lex's zipper and fished the hard cock out. He wrapped his hand around the base to protect it from the metal teeth as he playfully licked the head. 

"I'm not in the mood for teasing." 

Adam looked up at him, attitude radiating from his posture. "You're in the mood for whatever the fuck I tell you." 

He sucked a breath in through closed teeth, gripping the counter to his sides, cursing the day Clark told Adam how much he liked to be dominated. His two lovers liked being told what to do every bit as much as he did, though. 

A squeeze to the base of his cock forced a blurted moan from him. 

"Stop thinking." 

"Sorry." As he looked into Adam's blue eyes, he realized that he meant it. There was a point in time when he was with Adam just to make Clark happy. Now, he thought he craved the man's touch as much as his youngest lover. 

Adam unbuttoned Lex's pants with his free hand, letting them fall around the hardness he held in his other. "Step out." 

Lex kicked his shoes off and did as bidden, socks forgotten as a condom rolled down his solid length. "Hurry up, Adam." 

Another squeeze to his cock made his legs tremble. "I thought we'd established who was in control here." 

Swallowing, Lex nodded as he reached for the hem of his sweater. 

"Leave it on." 

He nodded again, hands going back to brace against he counter. His eyes closed and lips bared his teeth as Adam swallowed him to the root. Fighting the urge to thrust, his hips were trapped in two strong hands. Frustration ran through his blood like a live organism. And he loved it. 

Clothing rustled and he drowsily opened his eyes to find Clark flat on his back between Adam's legs, sucking his cock, Clark's hand working his own erection. The sight made his hand itch to assist Clark, but there was no way he was dislodging the masterful blow job. 

"Oh, God," he blurted as his balls were squeezed. 

"I told you to quit thinking. This is your last warning or you get to walk around all day with a hard on." 

Light headed, Lex licked his lips and nodded, tilting his head back and content to just feel. Adam applied his tongue to the under side, doing some wicked little thing with the tip and Lex exploded, screaming something akin to "Adark!" 

It seemed to create a chain reaction because Adam shuddered against him, gripping his leg viciously as Clark groaned around the cock in his mouth. 

The three sat on the floor, breathing heavily, Lex trying to speak. "I thought-- I thought you had a journalism seminar today." 

Clark rolled his head to the side, kissing Lex's palm. "Got the dates... mixed up. Next week. Although I might have to miss it if this is what you two do when I`m gone." 

Chuckling, Adam breathily spoke. "Couldn't help myself. I love that fucking sweater." 

"Does make him look utterly fuckable, doesn't it?" Clark croaked. 

Lex looked down at the sweater an ex-girlfriend gave him for his birthday. He'd have to send her flowers. 

* * *

It took a while for Chloe to regain Clark's trust. He wanted to tell her he was gay and he so very desperately wanted her acceptance. So, he invited her over to Lex's on an afternoon when the three guys were able to synchronize their schedules enough to all be there. 

After a while of small talk, she grew impatient. "So, what's the deal with Lana?" 

He shrugged. "I told her I'm gay." 

"You're gay." She repeated his words, trying them on for size. "Really?" 

"Really. 

"Cool." 

"Cool?" 

She rolled her eyes as if he should automatically know what she meant. "Cool, because you not being into me doesn't mean I'm a fat, ugly cow." 

"Chloe, you're not fat, and you're not ugly. I happen to think you're pretty." 

"You do?" She perked up. 

"Yep." He glanced over at his lovers playing pool, Adam giving Lex the evil eye. Lex must be wiping the floor with him. 

"What about Lana?" 

That jarred him back into the conversation. "What about her?" 

"The whole thing with you following her around like somebody's lost puppy dog all through high school." 

Clark grimaced. "At first, I thought I really did love her. But as we grew closer, I found that a relationship with her wasn't what I wanted at all. I wanted to be normal." He shrugged. "And I'm not." 

"You say that like you're some sort of freak." 

He shrugged, once again watching his lovers, longing to be in their arms. 

"Is that what happened with Adena, too?" 

"Adena?" 

"Why you two broke up? Did she find out you're gay?" 

He smiled and she frowned. "Does Adam look familiar to you?" 

Sighing, she glanced heavenward as if humoring Clark for just being Clark. Looking over toward the pool table, she got quite an earful. 

Adam tossed his pool cue on the green felt. "What the fuck was that, Dipshit?" 

Lex stepped close, a smug expression twitching the edges of his mouth. "Victory." 

"Oh, fuck you." 

Sudden happiness almost overpowered Clark, but he thought he should step in before they forgot themselves as they often did when they toyed with each other. "Hey, Adam!" 

"What?" he snapped, frowning. 

"Come here for a minute." 

Lex grinned and made a shooing motion. "Run along." 

Gritting his teeth, Adam presented himself, tightly crossing his arms over his chest. "What?" 

"Chloe? Do you recognize him?" 

She glanced from Adam to Lex and back to Clark. "What? Other than the fact that he looks like Lex?" 

Clark grinned at Adam toothily and the older man looked constipated. Suddenly, his features softened and his whole demeanor changed. In Adena's voice, he addressed Chloe. "We'll have to go shopping sometime. I need a new outfit." 

"Adena?" she breathed, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

Before their very eyes, Adena disappeared. Adam pointed at Clark. "You're going to fucking pay for that." 

"Gladly." 

As quickly as he issued the threat, Adam ran a single finger down Clark's cheek. "You okay?" He glanced at Chloe fleetingly. 

Clark brought the palm to his lips. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

When he braved looking at Chloe again, she was wearing a sappy smile. 

* * *

Chloe couldn't help squirming in her seat after Clark told her that all three guys were together. She couldn't deny that Lex with all his power and self-assurance got her wetter than Niagra Falls. 

"Why do you keep staring at them?" was whispered against her ear and she jerked away. 

She could feel her cheeks glowing and Clark grinned, pulling her to her feet. She'd seen that predatory look in Clark's eyes before and she knew nothing good was coming. 

"Hey, guys," he called, dragging her toward the pool table. "Chloe thinks you're hot together." 

She elbowed Clark in the ribs, but he only laughed. Lex shot a steamy look her way, which didn't help matters. 

Adam simply glided toward her, brushing a strand of hair away from her forehead. "She's cute." 

"Is that an invitation?" 

"How old are you, sweet thing?" 

"17." 

"'Fraid not then." 

* * *

"You've got good taste in men." 

Clark laughed. 

"So, do you have roles?" 

He blinked. "Roles?" 

"Yeah, like who's the romantic? That sort of thing?" 

Directing a fond expression toward his lovers, Clark nodded. "That would be Lex. He'd buy us an entire continent if we'd let him." 

"Oh, the hardship. So, are you guys exclusive?" 

"Yeah, although, Adam would sleep with anything with a heartbeat if we'd let him." 

"Slut, huh?" 

His forehead wrinkled. "You know, I hoped you'd be okay with this whole thing, but you seem to be enjoying it." 

"Are you kidding? Three hot guys together? It's a girl's wildest fantasy." 

"Not Lana's." 

"Maybe not that she'll admit." 

He couldn't help but smile. On impulse, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thanks." 

Visibly shaken, she nodded. 

"What the fuck was that?" Adam hissed from across the room. 

She pecked him on the cheek and rose. "I think you just got yourself into hot water. I'd better go." 

"Traitor," he said, smiling from ear to ear. 

* * *

Clark gazed innocently up at his lover. 

Nostrils flaring, Adam's eyes practically simmered with jealousy. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, kissing her?" 

Shrugging, Clark attempted to suppress his grin. He loved it when either of his lovers got possessive. "It was just a kiss of friendship." 

"Actually, this is a kiss of friendship." Adam pecked him on the cheek. "This is a kiss of lust." Adam pressed his lips hungrily to Clark's, sliding his tongue inside until they had to break for breath. 

Clark wiped the spittle on the back of his hand, a little breathless. "I didn't kiss her like that." 

"You kissed her on the lips. That`s off limits." 

Glancing at Lex, Clark noted that he didn't exactly look angry, but he wasn't happy, either. 

Adam grabbed his chin. "I think it's time Adena made an appearance. Maybe that'll remind you who the fuck you belong to." 

As he stormed off, Clark stood and spoke to Lex. "I think I'm going to be kissing Chloe more often." 

Lex grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him close. "It's not going to happen again. Are we clear?" 

Suddenly hard, he nodded. 

"Good. Get ready. We're going shopping." 

* * *

Clark made sure to keep himself on the opposite side of whatever clothes rack Adena looked through. 

An amused voiced said, "I'm feeling a little invisible here." After a moment, Lex spoke again. "If you're gay, why does he affect you like this dressed as a woman?" 

Rolling his eyes, Clark looked at Lex like it should be obvious. "Because I know it's him under all that. I'd react to you the same way if you'd do it for me." 

"I think I'll pass." 

Clark shrugged, his attention returning to Adena's every move. "Suit yourself." He couldn't help but grin at her chant. 

"Please be an eight, please be an eight." The triumphant grin told him she was successful. 

Lex offered his arm to hold another dress as she looked through yet another rack. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear she really was female." 

"I heard that, Dipshit," Adam's voice snapped. 

Grinning, Clark's eyes twinkled, happiness oozing from every cell. That was good enough for Lex. 

* * *

Smacking his lips, Lex shook his head. "Nope, not short enough." It earned him a dirty look from the nearby clerk. 

"Do you want my balls to hang out?" Adam hissed under his breath. 

Moving closer, Lex spoke very quietly. "This is a gift for Clark. Didn't you say you wanted it to be impossible for him to keep his hands off you?" 

Adam glanced at his gorgeous lover, currently distracting the nosy clerk. "Yeah." He scratched his head, jerking the hand away when he realized it was the wig itching him. "What do you get out of all this?" 

A grin worthy of a dirty old man registered on Lex's face. "I get to watch." 

"You're a perv, man." 

"I'm not the one wearing a dress." 

"Asshole." 

Lex chuckled quietly to himself as the clerk beamed at Clark. If only she knew what lurked below that hometown apple pie exterior. 

* * *

The clerk gave her new customer a withering stare as the woman pulled her away from Clark. With one last quick glance at him, she left to do her job. 

"How's it going?" he asked when he rejoined them. 

"She's getting a little bitchy." 

"Shopping always made mom grumpy, too." 

Adena stomped out of the dressing room, arms crossed over her chest. "Nothing fits right. My ass is fat." 

"Turn," Lex instructed, noting Clark's sudden silence. "What do you think, Clark?" 

Mouth dry, he attempted to swallow past the cotton in his throat. Adena wore a long sleeved black one piece dress with a playful skirt that almost left nothing to the imagination. His cock filled instantly. "Oh, God." 

"Mission accomplished." 

"Thank God," Adam groaned. 

* * *

Jonathan scowled at the three men intertwined on the sofa in his living room, their collective attention riveted to the action movie on TV. 

"You can either let them be together here or send him away and wonder if he's safe." 

He moved away from the doorway and braced his hands on the back of a kitchen chair. "I was starting to be okay with the gay thing, but did he have to go for a threesome? With Lex Luthor?" 

Martha dragged him back to the doorway. "Look at those boys. They're all _happy_. Don't you think they deserve that?" 

"But..." 

"As far as I'm concerned, Lex has proven his loyalty to Clark and this family. Clark didn't ask for our permission. He's eighteen. He can do what he wants. But he does want our blessing. And we're _going_ to give it to him. Or we`re going to lose him." 

Jonathan bowed his head in acknowledgment, reminding himself that Clark was a legal adult. His days of protecting the sweet little boy from the big, bad world were over. Clark would have to make his own decisions and deal with the consequences. 

He didn't have to like their relationship, but Clark was his only son, and he would support him if it killed him. 

* * *

Deciding nothing was too good for his men, Lex hired a professional make-up artist to do Adena's makeup. As they watched her blossom to life before their very eyes, Clark darted around nervously, almost continually wiping sweaty palms on his pants. 

"Is he going to be all right?" the hired woman asked. 

"Pre-date jitters," Lex said, watching Clark on the verge of a panic attack. "Please excuse me." 

Lex moved to Clark's side, the younger man gulping as if he couldn't breathe. "Clark?" He rested a hand against the trembling back. "What is it?" 

"I don't think I can do this." 

"What?" 

"What if Adam thinks I'm some kind of freak after tonight and leaves us?" 

"Then we'll let him go. That's what you do when you love someone." 

"But if we don't go through with it, maybe he won't realize how weird I am." 

Placing a hand on each shoulder, Lex shook Clark. "He's known about your proclivities for a while now. He knew how much you loved Adena before he came back to you. Do you think he would have if he thought you were some sort of freak?" 

Clark shook his head, actual moisture gathering in his eyes. "I know it doesn't make any sense. I'm just scared." 

"Scared that he'll leave you again." 

"I love you both so much. I've never been this happy in my life. Something's bound to happen." 

Chucking Clark gently under the chin, Lex allowed the touch to linger, but not long enough to draw their guest's attention. "You sound like me." 

Clark shrugged. "Guess you're rubbing off on me." 

"I love you. Adam loves you. You can't live your life afraid of what might happen next." 

Searching his eyes, Clark opened his mouth and then shut it again. 

"What?" 

"Do you love Adam?" 

"Yes." 

"You do? You're not just doing this for me?" 

That's the thing about relationships. You have to talk about feelings. Lex was better at doing things. "At first, I was doing it for you, but with time I learned to love him." 

So happy that he forgot himself, Clark kissed him full on the lips. Luckily, their guest had her back to them. 

"Now, enough of this touchy feely drivel. Your lady friend is worried." 

Clark glanced over to find concerned blue eyes studying him. He smiled and the frown eased somewhat. 

* * *

"Feel her breasts." 

Adam gave Lex a dirty look. "Speak for yourself, Dipshit." 

Grinning, Clark gently massaged the faux breasts. "They feel real." 

Placing a hand on each hip, Adam frowned. "And just how would you know how tits feel?" 

"I did have a few girlfriends before I met you." 

"Did you fuck `em?" 

Clark glanced at Lex, who seemed genuinely intrigued. "A couple." 

The intrigue transformed into genuine mirth. "And you always tried to pretend to be so virginal." 

Shrugging, Clark pushed a hand into his pants pocket. "You weren't putting out. A guy has needs." 

* * *

As much as he hated to admit it, Adena looked fine tonight. Lex stood tall with pride as the other patrons of the exclusive Alt club stared at the beautiful couple preceding him. For the first time he could remember, Clark looked at home in Metropolis, the expensive suit kissing his muscular form. Adam had the feminine act down, but he guessed doing it 24/7 for a week would do that for you. 

"I'll be over at the bar." 

They both smiled and nodded, each visibly turned on already. 

* * *

"Do you think I'm a freak?" 

The question caught Adena off guard. "What?" 

Clark shrugged, massive shoulders stretching the material of his jacket. "The way I react when you're Adena." 

"Do you think I'd be all trussed up like this if I did?" Adam's voice asked. 

"I don't know." 

Adam tilted Clark's head back up to meet his gaze. "Is this what that freak out was about back at the mansion?" 

Clark nodded. 

"What are you really afraid of?" 

"Losing you." 

"Listen to me." Adena moved closer, but it was still Adam's voice whispering in his ear. "I know what I lost the first time. I also know that this is my second chance. I don't intend to fuck it up." 

"So you don't mind my... kink?" 

Adena grinned, the breathy female voice caressing Clark's balls. "Honey, your kink is so vanilla as to almost be nonexistent." 

Clark flushed. 

"Look at Narcissus over there. He looks like he's about to come in his pants just watching us." 

"Let's give him a good show." 

She smiled devilishly. "Let's." Her pristine fingernails raked his chest and abdomen through his starched white shirt as she unbuttoned his suit jacket. 

"I don't think I'm going to hold out very long. I'm sorry." He kissed her, his passion growing as she shucked his jacket down his arms. "God, I've missed you." 

As he kissed down her neck, she cupped the back of his head. "Holding out isn't the object. Lex's only rules were that we both have to come publicly and that we're not allowed to clean up. At least you're wearing pants." 

"Without underwear," he reminded her, his tongue bathing the underside of her jaw. 

"Watch the makeup," Adena reminded him. 

"Sorry." He glanced over at Lex, who looked to be almost in pain. As promised, his hands both rested on top of the counter in front of him. Dropping his gaze, Clark noted the insistent bulge in his lover's pants, there for all to see. "What do you think he'd do if we disobeyed him?" 

He slid his hand under her skirt, smiling as she whimpered into his hair. He pressed a hand against the hard length, the wetness already there coating his hand. 

"Do you?" Adena gasped, attempting to draw in enough breath to speak. "Do you really want to test him?" 

"I'm willing if you are." He pushed at the leg she crossed over the other one, forcing the limbs to rest side by side. 

"It's his turn to be in control. Let him enjoy it." 

Clark cupped the hot balls and squeezed. 

"Oh, God." 

"Your voice," Clark gently scolded when it was Adam's moan instead of Adena's. "They're watching. Almost everyone in the club is watching." 

Licking gloss covered lips, Adena studied the many eyes directed her way. Her eyes caught Lex's as she pushed their table away enough to straddle Clark. She grabbed the hand that had been dislodged and pulled it under her skirt. "Make me come, big boy." 

"God, Adena." Clark buried his face in her chest, his hand applying pressure to her hardness. 

"Yeah, that's it. Almost there." It was Adam's grip on Clark's shoulders, but Adena's voice just about to reach orgasm. 

"You wanna come, baby?" 

"Oh, yes..." Adena's body shuddered as her hips swayed with the rolling waves of warmth tingling her extremities. She bit his earlobe gently. "I've never come that hard in my life, Clark. If you have to be a freak to get me there, so be it." 

His smile died as she scooted back a bit and pushed his thighs farther apart. He rolled his head to the side to watch Lex, noting the dark spot growing on his pants as controlled legs trembled, a flush high on the pale cheeks. "Lex just came." 

She smiled down at him, her touches teasing as she raked long fingernails over his nipples. "You're about to be debauched, my little farm boy. You ready?" 

He nodded, praying that nobody had a camera in this place. 

"Scoot." 

Practically horizontal as it was, he followed her lead, groaning out loud when she ground her ass over his cock. "Not gonna last." 

"If you did, I wouldn't be doing my job, would I?" 

A shaky smile lit his face. "Probably not." One last grind and his whole body went white hot, his come coating the inside of his pants. Instead of stopping, though, she kept grinding, soaking the thick fluid into the front of his trousers for all to see. 

"Maybe we'll test him next time," she said sweetly, running her tongue along his lower lip as he panted. 

"I love you." 

"I know you do." 

* * *

Tugging at his tie, Lex narrowed his eyes at his lovers. "You two are the biggest fucking teases I've ever met." 

Clark chuckled, laying his head against Lex's chest, his feet on Adena's lap as they rode in the limousine back to the penthouse. "I don't think I've ever been this happy." 

Adam met Lex's grin at the sleepy murmur, both petting the teenager as he drifted off into slumber. 

End 


End file.
